Datei:Mini -JBB 2015 4tel-Finale 1 4 - Ungebetene Gäste vs. FORTIS (prod. by Monte Vid by Clep)
Beschreibung Album vorbestellen: http://bit.ly/1Meh3IW Cleptomatic auf FB: www.facebook.comCleptorap Diverse auf FB: www.facebook.comDiverserapmusic Beats: www.facebook.comMontii.Burns Kameraequipment: www.Schellemedia.de Yahrok Klamotten: www.yahrok.desPartner=diverse HOOK: Ejo wer ist der Typ dessen Freundin bald Fort is/ (Echo) Weil er sagt er fährt n Benz obwohl sein Auto nur n Ford is/ (Echo) Die Wellen schlagen hoch, der Windzug perfekt Und plötzlich geht uns deine Bitch unters Netz Wir nehmen sie Backbord am Fischkutterdeck Und ihr Schließmuskel knackt wie ne Miesmuschel weg Dialog: (Eyo Diverse wir müssen battlen und mal wieder in die Gänge komm/1) Wieso denn das? Ich dacht wir hätten schon durch meine Fans gewonn'/2 (Doch jeder sagt der Typ da kann rappen/3) Boah ich will lieber was essen, (na dann lass dir den Duisburger schmecken)/4 Jetzt will der Lachsnacken mich besiegen, doch seit wann könn bitte Fische fliegen/5 (Na seitdem sie uns im Viertel kriegen/6) Aber sag ma hat der Typ ne Schwester/7 (äääh) Wenn ja dann tauch ich mal kurz rein da in das Süßgewässer/8 (Dicker F is back, Shit du hälst die Fresse jetzt)/9 Was Battlerap? Bei dein scheiß Blicken denk ich echt du willst mit mir und Clep ins Bett/10 Oh SMS, (schau mal rein wer die da schrieb)/11 Ja gibts das denn, das war der Chef von YMCMB/12 (Er schreibt du sollst nicht böse sein, wahrscheinlich signen die dich nie/13 Ey sei zu dem Groupieboy nich so gemein, das is doch fies/14) Aber sein Name zu Latein bedeutet doch kräftig und stark/15 (Ah, jetzt wirds mir klar, deshalb der heftige Arm/16) (Ey Ich fahr nach Duisburg, wart im Auto eben vor deim Haus/17 _Und zehn Minuten später kommst du raus/18 Ich geb kurz Gas und du gehst aufn Zebrastreifen drauf/)19 Ha geil, Als wär er das Emblem vom MSV/20 (Jedes Wochenende kann man ihn im Schwulenpuff finden/21) Er bestellt sich n Hugo (und dazu was zu trinken/22) Ja dabei mag der doch Frauen, (ja man er hat sich verlaufen/23) Warum denn das? (Na Fortis hatte die Kontaktlinsen draußen/24) Und denk mal nach, wir sind hier weil uns Juliens Meinung nicht kratzt/25 (Und er is hier weil seine Quali beim Uservoting verkackt/26) Ach du warst letztes Jahr nich hier, weil du dich da mit seiner Schwester trafst/27 Nein, weil du damals noch Schlächter/schlechter warst wie Stefan Raab/28 (diss mich, doch du und deine Brüder feiern mich heimlich/29 Oder hast du mich auf Youtube nur als übergewichtig beleidigt/30 Hätt ich deine Runde schon im Voraus gehört/31) Hätt ich mich sicher direkt von nem Hochhaus gestürzt/32 Beat 2: Ich hab gerade mal den Namen deiner Heimatstadt ins Navigerät reingehackt/1 Und just in dem Moment hat sich Maurice schon beinahe eingekackt/2 weißte das Battle is wie ne Fischpaarung du kleiner Lachs/3 Gibst deine Eier ab bevor ich dich zur Laiche mach/4 er sagt sein Bizeps is am Platzen/5 Doch erst dacht ich, sein Filmteam hat im Video das Stativ liegen gelassen/6 (Nee das is doch dieser Lappen) , ach und der macht ein auf Matador?/7 Da weisst ja sogar sein Garagentor mehr Charismatik vor/8 Fortis wird ständig verlassen von Huren/9 Und seine Ex is so wie mein Handy Datenvolumen/10 Man kommt erst einfach in ihr Netz, dann is sie nach ein paar Tagen weg/11 Und hinterlässt jedem zum Abschied noch die gleiche SMS/12 Was für wahrer MC, du bist n Warenkorb MC/13 Verkaufst du nur Shirts oder machst du auch Musik?/14 Ich frag den nervigen Pseudo/15 Würdest du für Geld auch deine Mom verkaufen und du sagst: (Yeah 5 Euro)/16 Ah, sieh mal Diverse und dieser Typ aus Leipzig/17 Fressen deine Lachsnackengang wie n riesen Haifisch/18 Junge deine Kontaktlinsen sind echt richtig peinlich/19 Komm wir machen nen Sehtest Fortis - wie viel Finger zeig ich?/20 Bridge: Und wir sind nur ne Boygroup für dich ? Sheeeesh! Jetzt wirst du von ner Boygroup gefickt ! Yo MC Carsten, oder sollt ich sagen Mac Miller du hälst dich länger an deiner Runde auf als ich mich beim Lunch im Esszimmer Das hat noch niemand geschafft, und als Belohnung klär ich dir gerne dein Feature mit Haft "Da geht er lieber in´ Knast" Du wärst zu gerne bei den Azzlacks im Camp, weil dich kein Bastard erkennt Dich und den abklatsch von Lance, denn du Kacklappen hängst mit deiner Lachsnackengang, wir beide würden euch gern die Sackratten nennen Aber das passt gar nicht denn ihr habt noch kein Schwein gejuckt Deine Mama stimmt mir zu und gibt mir´n high five im Puff Sie meint du bist nicht Eminem nur weil du Zeilen schreibst im Bus Und deine Augen alter, hast du zuviel Twillight geguckt ?! Boah das kommt richtig gefährlich alter Kontaktlinsen sind harter stuff Was für du bytest Punch DER hat dir das doch nachgemacht Sagenhaft die Gläser stehen dir voll das im Trend aber nur schade das bei dir höchstens die Sonnenbrille glänzt Kategorie:Videos